1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a cleaning composition for drainpipes, traps, filter pipes and the like.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Clogged or slow-running drains frequently occur in commercial and residential buildings because of the accumulation of various waste materials therein. More specifically, various food wastes, excrements, bathroom residues and soap scale, hair, paper articles and other fibrous articles accumulate in and cause clogging or slow drainage of wastes through drainpipes, traps and filter pipes of kitchens, lavatories, bathrooms and the like.
As conventional procedures for removing these accumulated wastes from drainpipes, traps, filter pipes, etc., there can be mentioned the following methods:
1. A method in which a highly alkaline substance, such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide, is placed into a drainpipe or the like, optionally together with aluminum chips, and is dissolved in water. The solid waste materials that cause the clogging are dissolved or at least freed from adhering contact with the pipe, by the heat and the hydrogen gas generated by dissolution of the cleaning chemical (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,407).
2. A method in which a strong acid, such as sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, nitric acid, orthophosphoric acid or sulfamic acid, is used as the cleaning chemical (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,008 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 31724/73).
3. A method in which the dissolving and emulsifying actions of a chlorinated hydrocarbon and a surfactant are utilized (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,145).
4. A method in which dirt and fibers are decomposed and solubilized by using enzymes and microorganisms (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 26465/63).
5. A method in which the injection pressure of an aerosol propellant is utilized to physically dislodge the clog.
6. A method in which the pipes are disassembled and the dirt and clogging materials are physically removed therefrom.
These conventional methods, however, are insufficient for various reasons. For example, the cleaning chemicals used in the methods (1) and (2) have a very vigorous chemical action, and therefore, they are very dangerous not only during the cleaning operation but also during storage. Further, they readily corrode drainpipes made of metals. Methods (3) and (4) were developed as procedures for overcoming the defects of methods (1) and (2), but a fully satisfactory cleansing effect cannot be attained by these methods (3) and (4). The method (5) can be applied to cleaning of completely clogged pipes, but it is not effective for cleaning partially clogged pipes in which running of water is inhibited to some extent or a bad smell is caused by dirt or fibers deposited and accumulated on the inner walls of pipes. The method (6) is very troublesome and cannot be performed simply.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a cleaning composition for drainpipes which can overcome the foregoing defects of conventional cleaning agents for drainpipes and which has a high cleaning effect and shows a very high safety not only during the cleaning operation but also during storage.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cleaning composition for drainpipes comprising from 25 to 100% by weight of an inorganic peroxide.
in accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cleaning composition for drainpipes comprising, as critical components, an inorganic peroxide and a surface active agent.